Memories of You
by saichan1989
Summary: Fuuma berjanji untuk bertemu Kamui pada 'Hari Perjanjian'


-X-

KIMI NO KIOKU ~ THE MEMORIES OF YOU

By : saichan1989

**Author Notes : **Sebelumnya author minta maaf buat semua yang menunggu kelanjutan 'Orange Love' _ Masih kena writer's block nih. Sembari menunggu, Author upload satu fanfic yang dibuat sebelum 'Orange Love' :D Oia, untuk efek maksimal (halah) silakan dengarkan lagu 'ex dream (string quartet version)' sembari membaca fanfic ini ^^

**Disclaimer : **X selamanya akan jadi milik CLAMP. Kalau jadi punya Author sudah Author ubah jadi happy ending :P

**Summary : **AR. Selamanya, kau ada di hatiku.

-+-Kamui's POV-+-

Cahaya matahari pagi yang menembus tirai jendela memaksaku untuk membuka mata. Silau benar, pikirku jengkel. Rasanya aku masih ingin mengatupkan kelopak mataku lagi dan melanjutkan tidur, tetapi bunyi alarm di atas meja berhasil menggagalkan rencanaku itu.

Sial. Sudah jam 7 pagi rupanya.

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan menyibakkan tirai jendela kamarku yang berwarna putih lembut. Pemandangan kota metropolis Tokyo langsung menyambutku. Aku membuka daun jendela dan melangkah ke balkon.

Hmm… nyamannya…. Angin yang sejuk menerpa masuk ke kamar tidurku yang terletak di lantai 2 rumahku, mendinginkan tubuhku yang tidak tertutup benang sehelaipun. Aku menarik napas panjang seraya melemaskan otot – ototku yang terasa kaku. Setelah merasa cukup rileks, aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke pemandangan megah Tokyo di hadapanku.

Tokyo memang tempat yang luar biasa. Gedung – gedung yang ada di sini begitu tinggi mencakari langit dengan desain mereka yang mengagumkan dan mewah. Berdampingan dengan pemandangan futuristis itu, berdiri tegap di tengah kota, kuil – kuil Shinto dan istana – istana luar biasa megah peninggalan jaman kuno yang masih terawat baik. Kesibukan penduduknya sendiri tak kalah luar biasanya. Di sana – sini banyak orang – orang berlalu lalang dengan sibuknya, entah untuk bekerja atau sekadar menikmati pemandangan pagi di kota Tokyo. Jalanan tak pernah sepi akan manusia dan kendaraan. Benar – benar pemandangan khas sebuah kota metropolis.

Namun di antara kesibukan yang seolah tanpa henti itu, sebuah menara merah berdiri diam di tengah kota, seakan - akan tak peduli dengan segala kegilaan kota yang berada di bawahnya. Menara itu adalah Tokyo Tower, menara yang menjadi landmark bagi kota sibuk ini. Entah kenapa setiap kali melihat Tokyo Tower, dadaku terasa sakit. Napasku terasa sesak.

Ah, sial! Lagi – lagi! Kepalaku berdenyut menyakitkan lagi, menyakiti setiap sel saraf otakku. Aku jatuh terduduk sambil menekan kepalaku, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada. Tetapi rasanya sia – sia saja. Aku menarik napas panjang berulang kali, sampai kemudian akhirnya rasa itu sedikit berkurang.

"Brengsek," ucapku tanpa sadar. Aku bangkit dan masuk kembali ke kamar dengan tangan masih memegang kepalaku. Udara dingin yang berlebihan membuat tubuhku merasa sedikit tak enak. Yah, tapi memang itu kesalahanku, karena aku tidur tanpa mengenakan apapun untuk melindungi tubuhku, seutas benangpun tidak. Tidur dalam keadaan seperti itu memang cukup membuatku nyaman.

Aku menyusuri kamarku yang bercat biru langit menuju kamar mandi. Kamar mandiku memang terletak di dalam kamar. Segera aku nyalakan shower untuk membasahi tubuhku. Air hangat bergemericik pelan di sekitarku saat menyentuh lantai marmer kamar mandi yang berwarna putih. Memang, air hangat adalah obat yang mujarab untuk menghilangkan segala kepenatan.

Di tengah guyuran air shower, pikiranku melayang ke berbagai hal, terutama kepada mimpi aneh yang kudapat tadi malam. Mimpiku benar – benar aneh, rasanya seperti sebuah rangkaian adegan yang sangat penting, tapi samar – samar dan malah ada yang tidak terlihat jelas. Terpotong – potong. Aku berusaha merangkaikan setiap potongan itu, tetapi tetap saja aku tak paham.

Dalam mimpi itu, aku melihat siluet Tokyo Tower di malam hari. Bulan purnama bersinar tepat di belakangnya. Di puncak Tokyo Tower itu, aku melihat seseorang berdiri di sana. Sosoknya samar – samar, tapi sepertinya seorang laki – laki. Sosok itu kulihat sedang tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terasa dingin dan sinis. Kemudian segalanya menjadi kabur dan tidak jelas, dan tiba – tiba saja berbagai potongan gambar bermunculan secara tak beraturan dalam mimpiku. Aku melihat pria misterius itu tampaknya sedang bertarung dengan sosok misterius lain. Maksudku, sungguh, kali ini aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat sosok ke-2 itu dengan jelas. Setiap kali wajahnya akan terlihat, entah kenapa pandanganku jadi kabur. Setelah rangkaian adegan itu, sebenarnya masih ada potongan gambar yang lain. Tapi setiap kali mencoba untuk mengingatnya, napasku terasa sesak dan kepalaku jadi pusing. Rasanya… sangat menyakitkan untuk mengingatnya. Selain itu, perutku juga selalu merasa mual, seperti ditusuk – tusuk.

Cukup. Aku tak mau mengingat mimpi sialan itu lagi. Sebaiknya pikirkan hal lain saja. Hal lain… yang lebih penting…

Penting?

Tunggu. Rasanya aku teringat sesuatu…

Oh!

Hampir saja lupa! Bukankah hari ini aku janjian untuk bertemu dengan Fuuma? Ya ampun, YA AMPUN! Aku benar – benar tidak ingat!

Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Bukankah aku janji jam 8 akan datang ke taman Ueno? Aku harus bergegas, sekarang juga! Aku tidak mau membuat Fuuma menunggu!

-000-

-+-Fuuma's POV-+-

Pagi ini, aku bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Aku mengucek mataku dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar, baru pada jam digital sialan yang telah membangunkanku tadi. Jam berapa sekarang?

Jam 5 PAGI? Yang benar saja… Biasanya aku bangun 1 jam lebih LAMBAT dari sekarang. Apa yang aku pikirkan saat menyetel jam ini tadi malam? Benar – benar menyebalkan!

Yah, tapi mau tidak mau, aku sudah terbangun sekarang. Aku biasanya tak pernah bisa tidur lagi jika sudah dibangunkan oleh jam ini. Jadi, daripada terus menggerutu tak jelas, aku memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencuci muka.

Aku membuka keran wastafel di kamar mandi dan mulai membasuh wajahku dengan air keran itu. Brr, dingin betul. Tapi benar – benar menyegarkan. Cukup untuk membuatku membuka mata sepenuhnya. Setelah selesai membasuh wajah, tanpa kukeringkan, aku langsung membuka seluruh pakaianku (termasuk kaos oblong putih dan celana pendek warna khaki yang kupakai tidur) dan melangkahkan kakiku ke shower untuk mandi.

Air hangat membasahi setiap jengkal kulitku. Rasanya benar – benar nyaman dan rileks. Yah, urat sarafku akhir – akhir ini agak tegang. Banyak hal terjadi akhir – akhir ini. Aku tak mampu mengingat semua, tapi kurasa aku tak perlu melakukannya, karena pasti akan membuat perasaanku menjadi tak enak.

Setelah mandi, aku mengambil setelan baju favoritku berupa kemeja putih pendek, celana panjang dan jaket jins, kemudian keluar kamar dan turun menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Seperti biasa, aku memanggang roti di toaster, kemudian menyiapkan wajan untuk kemudian kupakai menggoreng telur. Sementara itu, aku mengambil sebotol jus jeruk dingin dari lemari es dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kaca yang sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya. Setelah semuanya siap di atas meja makan, aku segera duduk dan menikmati makanan itu, sendirian.

Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, makan sendirian di tengah suasana yang terasa sepi dan lengang. Memang, yang tinggal di kuil Togakushi ini hanya aku seorang. Seluruh anggota keluargaku telah meninggal.

Ibuku tewas dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti tercabik – cabik saat aku masih SD, sementara ayahku juga tewas terbunuh ketika aku SMA. Saat itu, aku masih memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang sakit – sakitan. Namanya Kotori Monou. Kotori adalah adik perempuan yang benar – benar manis. Dia sangat lembut serta baik hati. Dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak merepotkanku, meskipun pada akhirnya dia tetap memerlukan bantuanku meski dia menolaknya. Tapi, sama seperti anggota keluargaku yang lain, Kotori juga tewas terbunuh dengan mengenaskan.

Ia terbunuh oleh tanganku sendiri.

Aku serius. Akulah yang membunuh adikku sendiri. Tapi, sungguh! Aku tak pernah berkeinginan untuk membunuhnya sama sekali. Dari dulu aku selalu berusaha menjaga dirinya yang seperti kaca itu. Tetapi, semua kegilaan itu telah merubahku…

Akhir dunia… Takdir….

Takdirku…. Sebagai bintang kembar… Dragons of Earth….

Air mataku mengalir tanpa dikomando. Menyakitkan. Sungguh menyakitkan mengingatnya. Kenapa aku harus teringat kenangan menyedihkan seperti itu? Kotori… maafkan kakakmu yang kejam ini…

Aku segera menghabiskan sisa sarapan yang ada dan berusaha mencari aktifitas untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dari kenangan buruk itu. Aku mengambil peralatan untuk membersihkan rumah. Aku mengelap jendela dan menyapu lantai dengan konsentrasi penuh. Ternyata hal ini cukup membantuku untuk melupakan hal tadi.

Saat aku sedang membersihkan meja di ruang tengah, aku melihat sebuah foto yang terpajang di sana. Foto itu bergambar tiga orang anak kecil yang tengah mengenakan yukata musim panas : dua orang anak laki – laki dan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang. Mereka tampak sangat gembira dengan senyum dan tawa terkembang di wajah mereka.

Dadaku mencelos. Foto itu… fotoku, Kotori, dan…. Kamui.

Kamui Shirou. Ia adalah alasan kedua yang mampu membuat dadaku sesak selain kematian keluargaku.

Kamui adalah putra sahabat ibuku semasa SMA, Tohru Shirou. Sejak kecil, Kamui tak pernah mengenal ayahnya, tapi ia selalu berusaha tersenyum untuk orang lain. Aku dan Kotori adalah satu – satunya teman yang ia punya. Karena itu, aku selalu berusaha agar ia selalu senang saat bersama kami. Namun, Kamui dan ibunya sempat menghilang selama 6 tahun setelah ibuku tewas. Ia muncul lagi di Tokyo saat Kotori telah duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMA.

Kami sempat mengadakan kontak dengannya, meski entah kenapa, suasananya tak pernah nyaman karena seolah – olah Kamui berusaha menjauhi kami. Sampai kemudian tragedi itu terjadi…

Sebuah tragedi… yang sangat menyakitkan…. Yang terjadi setahun yang lalu….

Tunggu! Tanggal berapa sekarang? Cepat – cepat kulihat kalender di dinding di depanku. Tak mungkin… hari ini… tepat hari yang sama dengan setahun yang lalu! Hari perjanjian di tahun 1999!

KRING! Telepon yang tepat berada di sebelahku berbunyi nyaring membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku cepat – cepat mengusap air mata yang kembali menetes dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo? Di sini kediaman keluarga Monou."

Sebuah suara menjawab dari seberang, "Hei, Fuuma. Kau tidak lupa janji kita hari ini 'kan?"

-000-

-+-Kamui's POV-+-

Sial, sial! Kenapa jalanan macet? Di saat penting seperti ini, kenapa jalanan harus macet? Ah, kadang – kadang aku pikir kesibukan kota seperti ini bisa sangat menyebalkan, terutama jika aku sedang dalam keadaan terburu – buru seperti ini. Maklum jarak taman Ueno dari tempat tinggalku cukup jauh, sementara aku sudah terlambat sekitar 1 jam. Aku tak mau membuat Fuuma menungguku lebih lama lagi dari sekarang.

Ayo! Kenapa kereta sialan ini tak segera berangkat? Aku sudah terlambat! Aahhh… brengsek! Kalau begitu aku jalan kaki saja!

Aku segera menekan bel dekat pintu untuk keluar dari kereta. Kalau sudah terlambat begini, aku hanya punya satu jalan untuk bisa pergi ke sana.

Jalan kaki.

-000-

-+-Fuuma's POV-+-

Saat aku tiba di stasiun, seorang pemuda tinggi dengan wajah manis seperti perempuan telah menungguku. Ia memakai kaos berkerah turtleneck hitam berlengan panjang dan celana panjang warna khaki. Matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald menatapku ramah. Ia adalah Subaru Sumeragi.

"Selamat siang, Fuuma. Bagaimana kabarmu?" sapa Subaru kalem.

"Selamat siang, Subaru-san. Lumayan. Aku agak tegang akhir – akhir ini," jawabku.

Subaru tampaknya tertarik dengan pernyataanku barusan, "Tegang? Apa kau bermimpi aneh lagi? Tentang kejadian saat itu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan mengingat kenangan mengerikan yang muncul tadi pagi. Subaru memandangku bersimpati kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya aku juga telah mengingatkannya pada seseorang…. Aku berusaha tersenyum dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi sekarang. Keretanya akan berangkat. Kita harus segera naik," kataku. Subaru mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengikutiku masuk ke dalam kereta.

-000-

Perjalanan dari stasiun tempatku tadi menuju taman Ueno tidaklah memakan waktu yang lama. Cukup cepat malah. Tidak sampai 5 menit. Aku dan Subaru segera turun dari kereta dan meninggalkan stasiun menuju depan taman Ueno, tempat kami janjian.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 kurang sedikit ketika kami tiba di depan taman. Tampak beberapa orang menyambut kami begitu sampai. Dua orang gadis berseragam sekolah serta dua orang pria dewasa.

"Maaf terlambat!" teriakku sambil setengah berlari.

Salah seorang dari gadis yang berseragam sekolah yang berambut panjang menjawabku, "Tidak apa-apa, Fuuma-san. Kami baru datang."

"Hmm! Tenang saja. Seperti kata Arashi-san,kami baru datang kok! Ah, sudah sarapan? Ini ada makanan kecil," kata gadis kedua yang kuketahui bernama Yuzuriha sambil menawarkan sebungkus kotak makanan kecil. Pria dewasa yang bertubuh besar di sampingnya tertawa kecil melihat Yuzuriha menawarkan makanan kecil itu padaku. "Yuzuriha-chan, mana bisa kenyang kalau hanya makan makanan kecil!" kata pria bernama Kusanagi itu.

"Eh? Eh? Tapi… Ini enak…" kata Yuzuriha terlihat kecewa. Aku tertawa pelan dan memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa potong makanan kecil yang disodorkan padaku. "Terima kasih," kataku, dan Yuzuriha menjawab dengan senyum manis.

"Sudah – sudah! Kita masuk saja, yuk? Nanti kesiangan," kata pria yang seorang lagi yang mengenakan kacamata, wajahnya tampak panik sembari melihat jam yang ada di tangannya.

"Seiichiro-san benar. Lebih baik kita segera masuk," kata Subaru kalem. Kami semua mengangguk setuju dan masuk ke taman Ueno.

-000-

Daun – daun bunga sakura yang berwarna pink berjatuhan ketika kami melewati jalan sepanjang taman Ueno. Orang – orang tampak sudah berlalu lalang memenuhi taman. Ada yang sedang lari pagi, menikmati sarapan atau sekedar menikmati cerahnya bunga sakura di musim semi.

Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak cepat. Kami akan menuju ke _tempat itu_, ke tempat perjanjianku dengannya setahun yang lalu. Tempat itu adalah sebuah pohon sakura besar yang terletak tepat di tengah taman.

Setelah melewati beberapa belokan taman, akhirnya pohon sakura itu tampak juga, berdiri menjulang di antara pohon – pohon sakura lain yang tampak seperti kurcaci dibandingkan dengannya. Pohon itu sendiri sedang mekar – mekarnya. Setiap kelopaknya mewarnai cerahnya pagi itu. Meskipun begitu, perasaanku tetap tak nyaman.

"Fuuma-kun, kita sampai," kata Seiichiro pelan. Semua anggota rombongan berhenti. Aku melangkahkan kakiku maju setapak demi setapak menuju pohon tersebut.

Ketika akhirnya aku tepat berada di depannya, kusentuhkan tanganku ke pohon tersebut. Air mataku kembali menetes.

"Kamui…"

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Daun – daun bunga sakura yang berguguran memenuhi udara dengan gemerisiknya. Tak ada yang berani berbicara. Sampai….

"Fuuma-san, kalau aku boleh bertanya, apa arti tempat ini bagi Fuuma-san? Bukankah _tempat_nya Kamui bukan di sini…?" tanya Yuzuriha pelan di belakang.

Aku menelan ludah sebelum menjawab, "Tempat ini… tempat ini dulu adalah tempat aku, adikku Kotori, dan Kamui bermain. Waktu itu kami suka berlomba, siapa yang mampu memanjat pohon ini terlebih dahulu antara aku dan Kamui. Namun, di saat terakhir ternyata kami selalu seri," aku tertawa pelan mengingat kenangan itu. "Benar – benar menyenangkan. Hari – hari berjalan ceria… sampai…" aku menelan ludah lagi, mengingat saat kematian ibuku.

"Fuuma-san?"

"Tak apa – apa. Saat itu, kami berjanji untuk bertemu lagi di bawah pohon sakura ini, ketika kami sudah sama – sama menjadi remaja, tepat pada jam 8, hari ini…"

"Tapi, kemudian hal itu terjadi. Perseteruan antara Dragons of Earth dan Dragons of Heaven, hari perjanjian di tahun 1999, serta takdir yang mengharuskan aku dan Kamui untuk bertarung di pihak yang berlawanan…."

Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Semua orang tahu betapa perihnya pertarungan yang terjadi antara pihak Dragons of Earth dan Dragons of Heaven. Banyak di antara kami yang kehilangan teman dan sanak saudara akibat takdir pertarungan yang menentukan nasib bumi tersebut. Subaru kehilangan orang yang paling dia cintai, Seiichiro kehilangan sahabatnya, Arashi kehilangan pemuda yang disayanginya, dan banyak lagi. Termasuk juga aku, yang harus kehilangan Kotori karena diriku sendiri.

"Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku kala itu. Aku tak dapat mengingat dengan pasti. Semua terjadi begitu cepat,seolah-olah telah direncanakan. Tapi… aku tak pernah berpikir akan melakukan hal – hal itu, seperti : membunuh adikku sendiri dan…"

Aku menarik napas panjang, mempersiapkan diriku. "Membunuh adikku sendiri, Kotori… " aku mengulang pelan. "Dan membunuh Kamui…."

Air mataku mengalir deras tanpa henti sekarang. Tanpa sadar aku jatuh terduduk di depan pohon sakura itu, meratapi semua kebodohan yang telah kulakukan dengan tanganku sendiri. Di belakang, terdengar suara isakan pelan dari Yuzuriha, Subaru menundukkan kepalanya, Arashi meremaskan tangannya pada rok abu-abu yang ia kenakan, sementara Seiichiro dan Kusanagi hanya bisa memandangku dengan rasa iba.

Angin kembali berdesir lembut melewati dedaunan pohon sakura. Di tengah hujan bunga sakura yang berguguran dan air mataku itu, sejenak aku merasakan kehadiran Kamui di sampingku. Aku merasa yakin aku mendengar suaranya memanggilku di tengah desiran kelopak bunga ini. Aku menoleh ke arah yang kurasa Kamui berada, tapi aku tak menemukan siapapun. Hanya ada teman – temanku, berdiri di sana.

Arashi maju ke depan dan meletakkan tangannya di bahuku lembut. "Fuuma-san," katanya pelan. "Walaupun Kamui sudah mati, bukan berarti jiwanya hilang. Segala kebaikan hati dan kenangan akan dirinya akan terus hidup di dalam hatimu, sama seperti kenanganmu dengan Kotori. Dengan cara seperti itulah, orang – orang yang kita cintai yang sudah tak ada bisa terus hidup di dunia ini, dan meneruskan harapan mereka. Sekarang ini yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berdoa…"

Setelah Arashi bicara begitu, Yuzuriha maju dan memberikan sebuket bunga padaku. Aku menghapus air mataku dan mengambilnya, kemudian meletakkan buket bunga itu di bawah pohon sakura.

"Kamui… Kotori…" bisikku pelan. "Maafkan segala kesalahanku selama ini pada kalian. Aku tahu aku tak termaafkan, tapi kuharap kalian berdua bisa bahagia di surga. Buket bunga ini bukanlah tanda perpisahan kita, tapi tanda bahwa aku akan selalu mengingat kalian, agar kalian bisa terus hidup di dunia ini, sampai saatnya kita bertemu lagi. Hingga saat itu tiba, aku berjanji, aku akan terus menjaga dan mewujudkan harapan kalian. Akan kulindungi dunia ini… Pasti."

-000-

-+-Kamui's POV-+-

Ah, sekarang aku ingat… aku bisa ingat semua hal sekarang, semua hal yang sudah terjadi…. Dan arti mimpi itu… pertarungan terakhir antara aku dan Fuuma….

Aku melihat Fuuma dan teman – temanku berdiri meninggalkan pohon sakura besar yang seharusnya menjadi tempat perjanjian antara aku dan Fuuma setahun yang lalu. Fuuma menyentuh pohon sakura itu sekali lagi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ah… aku ingin berlari mengejarnya dan menyentuhnya… tapi, percuma…

Aku sudah mati. Aku tak lebih dari sekedar roh gentayangan, sebuah kenangan yang hidup di hati Fuuma dan teman – teman. Semua hal yang terjadi padaku selama ini sejak pertempuran terakhir waktu itu… semuanya palsu, palsu! Dadaku terasa sakit lagi dan kemudian tanpa sadar, aku menangis. Tapi aku tahu, tangisanku ini tak akan terdengar oleh Fuuma. Mengingat itu, hatiku terasa makin sakit.

"Kamui…"

Sebuah suara lembut memanggilku. Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara dan melihat sesosok gadis cantik berambut pirang sedang tersenyum manis. Gadis itu tampak bercahaya dengan sayap putih lembut di punggungnya.

"Kotori…"

"Kamui-chan… kau datang juga rupanya… kau ingin bertemu dengan kakak dan teman – teman, ya?" tanyanya lembut. Aku menunduk sedih, "Ya… aku ingin bertemu mereka sekali lagi… sebelum benar – benar pergi…"

Kotori tersenyum lagi, "Tenang saja, Kamui-chan…. Kita tidak akan berpisah dari mereka. Mungkin kita tak bisa dilihat dan didengar, tidak bisa bertemu langsung dengan mereka, tetapi hati kita akan terus bersama mereka. Jadi kau tak perlu takut terpisah dari mereka. Kita akan terus bersama mereka, sampai suatu saat nanti, kita benar – benar bisa bertemu lagi. Kau harus bersabar menunggu, Kamui-chan…"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Perkataan Kotori ada benarnya. Tak ada gunanya meratapi nasib. Yang ada adalah jalan menuju ke depan yang harus segera dilalui. Aku mengusap air mata dan tersenyum pada Kotori.

"Jadi, kita pulang sekarang, Kamui-chan?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, ayo kita pulang, Kotori!" aku meraih tangan yang disodorkan Kotori dan mengikutinya terbang ke langit. Saat taman Ueno hanya tinggal sebuah titik kecil di tengah keramaian kota metropolis Tokyo, aku berbisik pelan.

"Selamat tinggal, dan… sampai jumpa, Fuuma…."

-+-OWARI-+-

**Author Notes : **Well,R&R please!


End file.
